


unprepared

by greyskiesblack



Series: confessions [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Confessions, First Kiss, Foiled Confessions, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, none of this is the author's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Gladiolus tries to confess his feelings to Prompto and everything goeshorribly wrong.Until everything goeshorribly right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i told yodepalma to write more and she WOULDN'T so i took matters into MY OWN HANDS
> 
> warning: overuse of italics

It takes Gladiolus _three weeks_ to do something about it. Every time he gets Prompto alone – which is hard enough in the first place – someone interrupts. Usually Ignis. _Fucking Ignis_.

He finally gets his chance when Ignis and Noctis are off in the Lestallum market. They’d left muttering about pastries and dinner, which means Gladiolus has at _least_ an hour. To do something. With Prompto. _Alone_.

Somehow, in those three weeks, he’d never figured out what exactly that something would be.

 _Shit_.

 

“Hey, Prom.” Gladiolus hovers by the door.

Prompto’s sprawled out on one of the beds, surrounded by his guns and his camera. Gladiolus can smell the cleaning oil from the door.

“Hey, Gladio.” Prompto rubs at his face and leaves a streak of oil against his cheek.

Gladiolus stomps down the urge to cross the room and wipe it off. “Need a hand?” Gladiolus asks, because in the last five minutes he’s completely forgotten how to flirt.

“Nah.” Prompto sets the gun down on the towel he’s spread out over the bed. “I’m almost done.”

“Oh.” Gladiolus says. “Cool,” he adds, like an idiot. Because he’s become one. This is fucking _ridiculous_.

Prompto looks up and gives Gladiolus a vague smile. “Did you need something?”

Gladiolus bites the tip of his tongue before he opens his stupid mouth and says ‘you.’ “Nah.”

Prompto eyes Gladiolus for a moment and then shrugs. He turns his attention back to one of his guns. “Wonder what Iggy’ll make for dinner. I’m _starving_.”

“If you’re that hungry, we could go get something to eat.” Gladiolus leans against the doorway. Crosses his arms over his chest. Flexes a little.

“And miss out on Iggy’s cooking?” Prompto shakes his head. “No way.” He doesn’t even look up.

Gladiolus sighs. This used to be much easier. He used to be a lot _better_ at this. He’s just out of practice. Yeah. That’s got to be it. All this time away from civilisation is making him rusty.

“Could go get a snack,” Gladiolus tries again. “Those skewers looked pretty good, right?”

Prompto hums. “I guess.” He fiddles with his gun for a moment and then looks up. “Do _you_ want to go eat?”

“I could eat,” Gladiolus mutters.

Prompto eyes him again. “This’ll only take a minute. Unless you’re about to starve to death.”

“Nah.” Gladiolus cracks a smile that feels more like a grimace. “I can wait.”

 

It takes Prompto _four_ minutes to finish with his gun. Not that Gladiolus stands in the doorway and counts the seconds like some _total fucking idiot_.

 

“Alright.” Prompto bounds off the bed and wipes his hands on a towel. The hotel is _definitely_ going to bill them extra for that. “Let’s go.”

“Hey, uh.” Gladiolus stops Prompto from leaving the room with an arm across the doorway. “You’ve got some oil on your cheek.”

Prompto scrubs at the wrong side of his face. “Do I?” He whines. “It always gets _everywhere_ and-”

“No, here.” Gladiolus watches his hand move towards Prompto’s face in slow motion. His brain is screaming terrible horror movie noises at him. His hand keeps _moving_.

“Oh.” Prompto bites his bottom lip. He’s staring at Gladiolus. Who is staring right back.

The noises in his head gets louder. Gladiolus needs to move his hand. His fingers twitch. Oh no. That was a stroke. He stroked Prompto’s cheek.

Gladiolus wrenches his hand back so hard his elbow bangs against the doorframe. Of course it does. He winces. “Fuck.”

“A-Are you okay?” Prompto’s hands flutter around Gladiolus’ arm.

“Fine.” Gladiolus mutters through clenched teeth. Fucking _hurt_. Still hurts. Fucking _fuck_.

Prompto wipes at his cheek and stares up at Gladiolus. “Well, if you’re sure…”

“I’m sure.” Gladiolus nods. “Let’s go.”

 

They keep bumping into each other when they walk. Like Gladiolus has forgotten how to _fucking walk_ along with forgetting how to talk. Of course he has. This is horrible. He’s an idiot. Crushes are _stupid_.

“Gladio?” Prompto asks as they wait for a car to pass.

“Mmm?” Gladiolus looks ahead. If he can’t _see_ Prompto, maybe it will be better.

“Why are you humming horror movie music?”

“What?” Gladiolus blinks. _Shit_. “It’s just uh, stuck in my head. Weird how that happens, right?”

“Sure,” Prompto says dubiously.

They cross the road and Gladiolus considers standing in the middle. Waiting for a car. Or a truck. A _big_ truck.

“I used to always get that stupid Oracle Quest song stuck in my head,” Prompto continues as they approach the food stalls. “The intro music.”

Gladiolus scowls. He _remembers_ that fucking music. Constantly. On a loop. Because they _wouldn’t stop fucking playing it_. “I think I remember.”

Prompto starts humming it and Gladiolus considers turning back around and walking into traffic.

“This one.” Prompto smiles. “Man, I _miss_ Oracle Quest.”

“The phone version isn’t good enough for you?” Gladiolus rubs at the back of his neck. He’s going to get a headache.

“No way.” Prompto shakes his head and almost trips. “The combat system is like, _completely_ different. It’s not even balanced right! There’s _no way_ an Iron Giant should be doing so much damage. It’s _completely ridiculous_.” He huffs and crosses his arms over his chest.

Gladiolus snorts. “Fuckin’ _nerd_.”

“Shut up!” Prompto punches Gladiolus’ arm. “You are too.”

Gladiolus scoffs. “Am not.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Oh yeah? How is _Sir Reginald_ doing lately?”

Gladiolus is too old to blush. Lestallum is just _fucking hot_. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Prompto snickers. “Yeah, sure.”

 

They get their skewers - Gladiolus considers stabbing Prompto with one. Those books are Iris’ fault anyway. But the food makes him feel a little better.

For about two seconds, because Prompto - of course - gets some of the grease on his cheek. Gladiolus can _feel_ his traitor fingers twitching. He doesn’t even _have a fucking napkin_ , what is he gonna do? Smear it around like some _fucking weirdo_?

“Aw man,” Prompto whines. “I got it on my face, didn’t I?”

“Yep.” Gladiolus nods. Stoically. Because he’s stoic. That’s why his arms are crossed.

Prompto pouts. “I’m cursed. I’ll be right back.”

Gladiolus _definitely_ does not enjoy staring at Prompto’ ass as he walks back to the skewer cart. Not at all.

He crosses his arms _tighter_. This is _fucking ridiculous_.

“Are you okay?” Prompto asks when he comes back, scrubbing at his face with a napkin. “You’re not getting food poisoning, are you?”

“No.” Gladiolus grinds out. “I’m fine.”

Prompto scrunches up his face and studies him. “You don’t look fine.”

“You know what.” Gladiolus says, pointing a finger in Prompto’s face. “I - That’s - Shut up.”

Prompto huffs. “You don’t have to be a dick about it, jeez.”

Gladiolus’ eyebrow twitches. Twice. “Well we better get back before the others do.” He starts walking towards the road. Quickly.

“Hey, slow down!” Prompto whines as he struggles to keep up.

 

Somehow Gladiolus gets back to the hotel without making a _bigger fucking ass_ of himself. It’s a miracle. He ought to go thank one of the Astrals in person. Maybe they’d smite him. That’d be nice.

 

“I hope you feel better,” Prompto mumbles as they walk down the hallway.

“I - Thanks.” Gladiolus swallows. “Sorry.”

Prompto shrugs. “S’okay.”

They pause by their doors. They’d gotten rooms opposite each other.

Prompto clears his throat. “Well then-”

“You look really sexy when you shoot,” Gladiolus blurts out, like a _total fucking idiot_ who has _something wrong with his brain_.

“What?” Prompto blinks.

“What?” Gladiolus backs into the door. Opens it from behind him. Scrambles through and slams it shut.

 

 

He’s hiding his face in a pillow when Ignis enters the room. Even his footsteps sound _smug_.

“So, how did it go?” Ignis asks as he crosses the room.

Gladiolus throws the pillow at him and groans. “This is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Ignis throws the pillow back.

Gladiolus catches it and sets it under his head. “I don’t know yet. But it is.”

Ignis snickers.

 _Fucking Ignis_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vfthzU3V4zo) is the horror music sound going through gladiolus’ brain  
>  and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCfWHqrYUqo) is the song he’s humming, because _of course_ it is


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a little carried away because i had so much fun writing this, oops? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gladiolus manages to avoid being alone with Prompto for _two_ weeks. It’s beautiful. It’s glorious. It’s harder than it seems. Ignis thinks the whole situation is _hilarious_ , and he keeps dragging Noctis off on pointless errands.

And now they’re back in Galdin Quay, and Prompto is taking photographs of the sunset. Gladiolus couldn’t look away if his life depended on it.

Ignis will _never_ let him hear the end of it if he messes up again.

Prompto turns and spots him. He smiles and waves towards the ocean. “It’s beautiful, huh?”

“Yeah, you are.” Gladiolus nods in agreement. Wait, _what_? Fuck. Not again.

“What?” Prompto blinks.

“The sunset. It’s beautiful.” Gladiolus clamps his mouth shut before ‘like you,’ can slip out. There’s something wrong with him. Maybe he needs a doctor. Does Ignis count? Would Ignis even _help_?

Prompto fiddles with his camera. “Um, Gladio?”

“Yeah?” Gladiolus crosses his arms over his chest.

Prompto avoids Gladiolus’ gaze. “You’ve been kind of… weird lately.”

Gladiolus looks past Prompto and stares at the ocean. Are there sharks in there? If he jumped, would they find him? “Have I?”

Prompto sighs. “Yeah.” He turns back to the sunset and takes a few more photographs. The camera shutter clicks loudly. Is it loud? Is Gladiolus just listening _really hard_?

This is terrible. He can’t keep living like this.

“You’re not… mad at me, are you?” Prompto doesn’t even turn to ask the question. His face is still pressed up against his camera.

Is he _hiding_? Gladiolus inches a little closer. “Why would I be mad at you?”

“I don’t _know_.” Prompto huffs. He turns around. Oh. He’s annoyed. It’s kind of adorable. “You keep avoiding me and you won’t _look_ at me and…” Prompto throws up his free hand. “I didn’t even _do_ anything.”

“You’re too cute,” Gladiolus blurts out. Oh no.

Prompto rubs at his face. “What?”

“What?” Gladiolus echoes. He rubs at his arms. It’s warmer than it was a minute ago, right? Even though the sun is setting and it should be cooler. Nature, man. Fuckin’ _weird_.

“Did you just…” Prompto squints up at Gladiolus’ face. “Did you say _cute_?”

“Nooooo.” Gladiolus shakes his head.

Prompto stares at him. “You did _too_.” He lets his camera dangle around the strap on his neck.

Gladiolus runs a hand over his face. Is this how the fish feel when Noctis catches them? Stabbed through the chest and dangling in the air? “Okay, but I can explain.”

Prompto crosses his arms over his chest and frowns. “Okay. Explain.”

Gladiolus opens his mouth and closes it again. He’s got nothing. Fuck. “Well. You see. It’s like this.” Gladiolus spreads his hands out in front of him. “You’re cute.”

They should give him an award. Something for ‘biggest idiot in the entire history of idiots.’

Prompto stares _harder_. This is the worst. The absolute worst. “What?”

Gladiolus feels desperation clawing through his chest. “Do you want me to shout it for everyone to hear? I think you’re cute, damnit.”

Prompto’s face turns bright red. “W-W-You do?”

Gladiolus nods. If he doesn’t open his mouth he can’t put his foot in it again, right?

“Oh.” Prompto fiddles with his camera strap. “Huh.”

Gladiolus was wrong. _This_ is what the fish feel like. All the air’s been punched out of his chest with a single word. Huh.

“Yep.” Gladiolus crosses his arms again.

The silence stretches from awkward into _completely soul-crushing_. Gladiolus struggles to remember all the times he’d smoothly gotten someone’s number. It happened, right? It wasn’t some delusional fever dream?

Oh Gods, what if it was some fever dream? What if he’s really a bumbling idiot and he never realised until right now?

“So… you’re not mad at me?” Prompto looks up with a hopeful expression.

Gladiolus shakes his head. Keeps his mouth closed.

“And…” Prompto swallows. His cheeks are red. Gladiolus wants to pinch them. He’s ridiculous. “You… think I’m cute?”

Gladiolus nods. “Yeah.”

“Huh.” Prompto looks down again. Fiddles with his bracelets. “ _Huh_.”

Gladiolus grinds his teeth. This is terrible. Everything is _terrible_. Why can’t he _say_ something. Anything. Literally _anything_ -

“There you are!” A voice calls out. Prompto and Gladiolus both flinch.

“Oh. Hey Noct!” Prompto beams as he turns.

Gladiolus moves his head slowly. He’s pretty sure - yep.

Ignis is eyeing him with a smug expression. The _smuggest_ expression.

No. Gladiolus closes his eyes. It’s _going_ to be terrible.

“I _do_ hope we’re not interrupting anything,” Ignis says smoothly. “But unless you want to fight daemons on your way back to camp-”

“I could go for some daemons,” Gladiolus mutters, stomping past everyone. “Lots of ‘em. The really _punchable_ kind.”

Ignis chuckles and falls into step beside him. “Went well, then?”

He’d shove Ignis into a sand dune if he could get away with it. Noctis and Prompto are chattering excitedly behind them. “What do _you_ think?”

Ignis snickers. _Jerk_. “Poor Gladio. I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Gladiolus groans. “You’re enjoying this. Stop it.”

“Not a chance.” Ignis slaps Gladiolus’ shoulder. “This is the most fun I’ve had in _years_.”

“You’re horrible. I’m never saving your life again,” Gladiolus mutters under his breath.

“Don’t worry,” Ignis says smoothly. “I’m sure _Prompto_ will.”

 _Fucking Ignis_.

 

At least when he’s stuffing his face with fish Gladiolus doesn’t have to worry about saying something dumb. Besides, Noctis is regaling them all with the tale of this _totally massive fish_ he almost caught. It’s nice to see the kid smile so much. Even if he’s told the story _twice_.

It’s even _nicer_ to see Prompto smiling. Not that Gladiolus is staring. Much. Okay, it’s not like he can _help_ it. The firelight keeps flickering over Prompto’s face, lighting his cheeks blue. It’s beautiful and ethereal and Gladiolus considers waiting for an Iron Giant to come along so he can walk right into its sword.

He’s so busy thinking about how stupid he is he doesn’t realise Noctis and Ignis have left until, well, they’ve _left_. And now he’s alone. With Prompto.

Gladiolus swallows. _Fuck_.

“Um.” Prompto stands up and drags his chair closer. “Can I ask you something?”

Gladiolus licks his lips. “Sure.”

Prompto scrunches up his face and takes a deep breath. “Did you mean what you said? Before? On the pier?”

Gladiolus nods. His throat is dry. He wants to go get a drink, but he’s pretty sure if he stood up he’d end up tripping. Maybe into the fire. That’d be just his luck.

“Oh.” Prompto looks down and toys with his hair. Nudges his chair closer to Gladiolus’. The arms are touching.

Gladiolus _very casually_ stretches his arm out along the side of the chair. Casually. Not planned at all. No way. “Oh?” He croaks out. Because now he’s a _fucking_ toad. He clears his throat.

Prompto’s gaze flicks down to Gladiolus’ arm and back to his face. “Um.” Prompto takes a deep breath. “I think you’re cute too! Well _no,_ not cute exactly, because cute is for things like chocobos and puppies but you’re _definitely_ handsome. Like super handsome. In a very rugged, manly kind of way-” Prompto claps his hands over his mouth and looks horrified.

Maybe it’s infectious. Gladiolus grins. He probably looks like a _total_ idiot, but he can't stop himself. “Is that so?” He leans closer to Prompto.

Prompto nods and doesn’t lower his hands. His ears are _red_.

Gladiolus reaches out with his other hand and brushes his fingertips against Prompto’s knuckles. They’re in the _way_.

Prompto swallows loudly and lowers his hands. “Um-”

Gladiolus puts a finger under Prompto’s chin and gently tilts his head up. “Mmm?”

“N-Nothing,” Prompto squeaks. He licks his lips. Leans closer. Puts a hand on Gladiolus’ arm.

“This is okay, right?” Gladiolus whispers as his nose bumps against Prompto’s. Fucking _noses_. Who invented them? Gladiolus will fight them.

Prompto nods. Closes his eyes.

Gladiolus takes a deep breath and closes the distance between them-

“Finally!” Noctis whoops from the tent.

Gladiolus can hear Ignis shushing him. The sounds of a hushed tussle. He rolls his eyes and stops paying attention. Who cares about _those_ dorks when he can kiss Prompto? Which he does. Their teeth clink awkwardly together.

Of _course_ they fuckin’ do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i am probably done now. probably. maybe.


End file.
